If you had to spend one week on an abandoned island
by SasiSn
Summary: A short oneshot in which ten-year-old Sam Winchester has to write an essay describing what he'd take with him if he had to spend one week on an abandoned island. Outsider point of view.


Miss Barlow was staring at the papers spread over the table in her small kitchen. She glanced at the clock. She had started correcting these pieces of work more than one and half hours ago. "Well, only one more." She told herself, and sat upright.

She looked at the name on the top left hand corner of the paper. Sam Winchester, it said, in actually quite elegant letters for a ten-year old. Sam Winchester, that boy that had come into her class only a week ago. He was quiet, careful not to get into trouble, and he had once mentioned that he didn't expect to stay long in town anyway.

For the twenty-first time that evening she read the title of the homework she had given her class. This time written in green, capital letters.

IF YOU HAD TO SPEND ONE WEEK ON AN ABANDONED ISLAND, WHAT WOULD YOU TAKE WITH YOU?

She had truly thought that this homework was a good idea but it was past 11pm and she was starting to regret it. She sighed and started reading.

_If I had to spend one week on an abandoned island and only could take one thing with me it would be my brother Dean, because if Dean is around I know I won't need anything else._

She would have to talk to Sam about the definition of thing. She kept reading.

_ I wouldn't need any weapons because if wild animals attacked us, Dean would do anything to protect me, like he always does. And if vampires or a werewolves or something similar appeared Dean would just kill them like Dad has taught him._

"Wow" she thought, "Little Sam seems to have watched too many horror movies."

_And I wouldn't take food with me or water because if Dean is with me he would find food somewhere, one way or another.  
But talking about food, I might not take Dean with me, now that I think about it, because on an abandoned island there aren't any burgers and Dean would miss them… And the apple pie, of course. And I don't want Dean to be without burgers and pie because then he is usually bad-humored or even sad and I don't want him to be sad. He already is, much too often._

_Except when he is in the car, then he's quite happy. Uncle Bobby has told me that his first word was Impala. My first word was Dean._

_Anyway, I'm wandering off the subject._

"Yes, you are" she thought. "This was supposed to be only half a page."

_Actually instead of Dean I could take a helicopter with me. I could just get away from the island. But then I wouldn't have spent a week on the island, so… does that count?_

_Just in case it doesn't, I would take Dean with me. Not only because of me but also because of him. Because though he would never admit it he gets really nervous when I'm not around. The first time I slept at a friend's house he spent days watching the family to make sure they weren't skinwalkers or ghouls. I told him that I could perfectly handle a ghoul on my own but he wouldn't believe me._

Miss Barlow shook her head. She really hoped that this was all made up, that Sam had just a very vivid imagination, because if not, the Winchesters were starting to be really creepy.  
Then she realized that this was now the last paragraph.

_So if I ever spent a week on an abandoned island, which is very unlikely, and if I had the chance to take one thing with me, which is even less likely, I would take my big brother with me and hope that on the island there is a diner which sells burgers._

With a small smile on her lips, relieved that she had finally finished correcting, she picked up her red pen. EXCELLENT! She wrote on the paper, underlined it and drew a smiley next to it.

She leaned back in her chair. "Whatever" she told herself "let him have a vivid imagination".

* * *

Ok, that's it... Please don't take this seriously, I know it doesn't make much sense, it's written just for fun... But a review would still mean the world to me so... yeah... pleeaase?


End file.
